Challenges exist in updating databases transactionally. There are existing approaches that compose multiple queries or updates to one operation of database to improve database performance. An exemplary existing approach improves performance by specifying values of parameters for multiple times and requesting updates to the database for a single time. However, because batch-update is possible only for a single SQL statement, updates covering multiple tables cannot be batch-updated. SQL statements are the commands used to retrieve or update data of databases. For example, programs send SQL statements to databases and the databases return the results.